


Ten Years in Waiting

by jordanwinchesterimagines



Series: Ten Years in Waiting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Kidnapping, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, castiel - Freeform, deanxreader, imagine, minor talk of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanwinchesterimagines/pseuds/jordanwinchesterimagines
Summary: It was an easy shift at the diner, and you were more than ready to go home. But what happens when a familiar face walks in and sits down at your table? You hadn't seen him in ten years, and you weren't ready for him to walk back into your life. ... especially with the secrets you have hidden from him.





	1. Ten Years in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Part One! The next part will be posted soon! Follow me on tumblr @jordanwinchesterimagines! Hope you enjoy!

“(Y/N), table six needs refills and you’ve got a group waiting to be seated!”

“Alright, Luke! I’m on it!” You finished sorting the dishes from your last table into the sink and shoved a few more straws and napkins in your apron. You hustled your way through the crowded restaurant with the refills hazardly balanced atop the tray. The couple at table six was happy to receive their ice tea and lemonade. The heat from outside beat unforgivingly through the window, so they were excited for the extra ice you slipped in each glass. You smiled politely and asked if they needed anything else. Thankfully they were content for now and you turned your attention to the two men standing by the door with their backs turned. You tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, desperate to keep it from falling into your face. It was an hour until the end of your shift and you had planned on taking a shower at the first opportunity. 95 degrees outside and no real air conditioning in a popular downtown restaurant in Arizona was no place for jeans and a long flannel shirt, but you were making due. A fussy two-year old was to blame for your overly warm attire. The little rugrat was throwing a tantrum; one thing led to another and BOOM… chocolate milk everywhere, including your uniform. Lucky for you, the boss wasn’t too strict and let you change into the clothes you found in the backseat of your car. One hour left. You could get through this. Placing the tray on the counter you grabbed two menus to seat your newest customers.

You were too busy to notice him right away, but he noticed you instantly. The moment he entered the restaurant to be precise. He watched you move around to all of your tables and complete all of your tasks with a practiced ease, and it amazed him that after all this time you were the same, beautiful creature he had left ten years ago.

“Booth or table?” you asked sweetly, still looking down and swiping at the dirty menus.

“Anything’s fine thanks.” Sam replied, eyeing his older brother. You smiled at his response and gave the nod for them to follow you to their table.

“What can I get you two to drink today, gentlemen?” you asked, absentmindedly searching your apron for your pad.

“I’ll have a water please” Sam said, slightly amused by your frazzled state.

“Alright, a water for you…” you repeated, writing the order on your pad. “and what about you?”

“I’ll have a beer, sweetheart.” The sound of his voice rang through your ear and your pen became dormant against the pad of paper. Your eyes trailed up slowly and you finally took in the man sitting at the table in front of you.

“Dean.”  
He gave you a small, almost sympathetic smile. “Hey, (Y/N).”

“Wait, you know her?” the man sitting across the table questioned.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Yeah I do Sammy.”

“Sam?” you whispered. You took a calming breath. “This is Sam?”

“Uh, Yeah. Sam Winchester, at your service.” You were feeling a hundred things at the same time, but from what you had heard from friends and some phone calls from ten years ago… all you could focus on was grief. Grief over everything you knew he had lost, everything that Dean had lost, and everything that you had lost. Sure, your life may appear simple to most people, but you’ve had your fair share of heartache when it came to the supernatural.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam.” You said softly, barely holding back tears as you extended your hand to him. He shook it hesitantly, looking to his older brother for guidance. You looked over at Dean and gave him a small nod before quickly tearing off your apron and running out of the building. He remained in his seat in the diner, watching you leave. He made no move to follow you.

“What the hell was that? Hell, WHO was that?” Sam asked accusingly. Dean sighed.

“That, Sammy… was the love of my life.”

“What? I’ve never seen that girl in my life, how do you know her?”

“Time didn’t stop for me when you went to Stanford, okay? I went out on my own for a little bit, dad loosened the reins and I was finally able to go on hunts alone. About three weeks after you left, I came here on a case. Some nasty vamp was going up and own these three states leaving bodies behind them, and I tracked them to this town. That’s how I met (Y/N). I was about twenty minutes too late; her parents never saw it coming.” Dean shifted in his seat, and coughed to clear his throat.

“You don’t blame yourself do you?”

“At the time I did. I always thought, ‘I could have been quicker. I could have been smarter’. But the reality is that I was young and I was on my own. It was my first big hunt alone. Sometimes I think that things would be different if I would have had more experience, maybe if dad had come with me…” he took out his wallet and laid a few dollars on the table for the inconvenience and motioned for them to leave. They walked to the car in silence. They were halfway to their motel when Sam spoke up.

“So (Y/N)…?”

“She was in the house when the vamp killed her parents. I found her in the hall closet. She was pretty freaked out.” he laughed at the memory, “she tried to beat me to death with an umbrella.” He shook his head. “She had fight in her, a spirit that I had never seen in anyone. She was a lot like mom actually,” there was a pause. “so I stayed.”

“You stayed?”

“Yeah.”

“You stayed in town, for a girl… For how long?” Dean remained silent as they pulled into the parking lot. “Dean, how long did you stay?”

“I left a few times, met up with dad for a few hunts… hell, I took her on a few. She was one hell of a hunter. I never really got used to it, her being in the field with me. But she insisted that she was strong enough, and she was… She was.”

“How long?” Sam asked persistently.

“Until the day before I came and got you at school… I guess you could say two years.” His eyes stayed focused on the steering wheel in front of him, not wanting to let Sam fully see his face. He was barely keeping himself together and he didn’t need anyone else knowing that.

“So all that talk, about not being able to make things work? Not getting out of the life, what was that?”

“I didn’t want you to know about her. I hadn’t told dad and I didn’t need anyone else’s opinion on the subject… then after Jess, I didn’t want to leave you alone, Sammy. I just couldn’t. After that, I never came back. I didn’t want her to get hurt like Mom and Jess.”

“You should have told me.”

“And said what? That I was sorry about your loss, but I had someone waiting on me at home? And what about dad? He was missing for Christ’s sake!” Dean opened the door and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Sam, not about to let the subject drop, followed him after grabbing the bags from the backseat. When he entered the room he could hear that Dean was in the shower. He figured that maybe he should let him have his space. Even though he tried to hide it, Sam knew that his brother was still hurting. And he was going to fix it.


	2. Love Of My Brother's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is determined to get Dean and the reader talking... leave it to little brothers to meddle.

You had just stepped out of the shower when you heard a knock on your door. You wrapped your robe around you and shook out your short hair with your fingers. The doorbell rang.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” you yelled. It continued to ring. You shouted out as you went to open the door, “Calm down you son of a… Oh, Sam. What are you doing here?” Sam stood awkwardly on your doorstep, holding your doorbell in his hand.

“Um… It was broke and wouldn’t stop ringing so I just kind of… ripped it off?”

“Oh, um that’s okay.” You reached forward and took it from his hands. Silence filled the space between you. Both of you just stood there, avoiding eye contact. Finally you spoke. “Did you need something, Sam?”

“Ugh, Yeah. Can I come in?”

“I don’t…”

“It will only take a second. Please.”

You nodded, moving slightly out of the way so he could enter. You lead him into the living room, and motioned him to sit. “Do you want anything to drink, a beer maybe?”

“Sure,” he said nervously. “I’ll have a beer.” You nodded and made your way to the kitchen. You checked your phone quickly and read a text from your sister. She would be here soon. You needed to get Sam out of your apartment before everything was ruined. You returned to the living room to find Sam looking at a photo on the bookshelf. It was of you and Dean at a bowling alley.

“That was our third date.” You whispered, mostly to yourself.

Sam turned to look at you, sadness and guilt in his eyes. “You guys looked so happy.”

“We were. That was the date that changed everything for me. It wasn’t till he threw the second game that I realized he was a good guy.” You smiled. “I had never met one of those before.” You handed the beer to him and took a seat on the far end of the couch. He copied your movements and sat quietly, looking down at his hands. “Is he okay?”Sam nodded. 

“He is as good as he can be I guess. We’ve had a couple of scares over the years, but he made it through in one piece.”

“I’m glad.” More silence followed as you both searched for the right words. “Sam,” he looked up at you, “I’m sorry about Jess.”

He smiled. “Me too. I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Thank you.” You took a deep breath. “Why are you here, Sam?”

“I guess I was curious. It’s not everyday that I meet the love of my brother’s life.”

“What do you mean, ‘love of Dean’s life’…?” you asked, confused.

“That’s what he told me when I asked who you were. I’ve never heard him say those words in my whole life. Naturally, I felt like I needed to come and meet you.”

“He doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

“God no! You know him. I would be dead for even suggesting it.” You let out a small laugh. You knew he was right. Dean was never good with the emotional stuff, especially at the beginning of your relationship. You could only imagine what 10 years would do to him. 

“You’re right.” You leaned forward and placed your beer on the table, your mind was too occupied to drink, and your sister would be there soon. The memories that were flooding through your mind sobered your mood, and you could feel the tension in the air. “Sam, I know you mean well, but honestly there is nothing to tell. We were together and then we weren’t. He left and I never heard from him again.”

“That’s all? Really? Hell, I got more out of Dean when I bugged him about all of this.”

You shook your head. “Sam… I can’t do this right now…” Just then the front door swung open to reveal your very frazzled sister holding a backpack and the hand of a young girl. 

“Sorry we are late!” she bellowed. “Traffic was awful.” She came in, threw the backpack on the floor and released the girl’s hand. “Oh.” She exclaimed, finally noticing Sam’s presence. “Who is this?!” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. She was always trying to fix you up, and apparently she thought you had a gentleman over.

“This is Sam..” You began to explain.

“Oh! Well hello Sam…”

“Winchester.” Sam finished.

“Winchester?” she repeated. She turned to you. “Like, Winchester, Winchester?”

“Yes, This is Dean’s little brother.” You verified.

“Wow.” She mumbled. She looked behind her at the little girl taking off her shoes at the door, “Should I take her to my house?”

“No, Emily can stay with me. Sam was just leaving.”

“Oh well, I’ll leave you to it then.” She began walking toward the door and stopped before leaving. “It was nice to meet you, Sam.” She left quickly, not allowing Sam to respond. Emily had finished taking her shoes off and came over to hug you.

“Hi baby. How was school today?” You asked, brushing her light brown hair out of her face.

“It was okay I guess. Aunt Stacy was late picking me up again.” she answered, a bit sour.

“I’m sorry, Em. I had to work an extra shift today. How about I pick you up tomorrow and then we can go out for a treat. How does that sound?” You smiled as her face lit up and she gave you a toothy grin. The sound of Sam clearing his throat make you cringe. “Sam, this is my daughter, Emily.” Sam’s eyes widened when it finally registered in his brain. After realizing he hadn’t said anything in response, he knelt down and held out his hand.

“It’s nice you meet you, Emily.” She looked at him skeptically for a moment before turning to you. “Sam? Like Uncle Sam?” Sam’s face crinkled in confusion. You sighed. It was too late to go back now.

“Yes, this is your uncle Sam.” She smiled and turned, running to him and wrapping her little arms around his neck. He seemed stunned for a moment, but cautiously returned her hug. “Em, why don’t you go get ready for bed, and brush your teeth. I’ll be in to tuck you in soon.”  
She released him slowly. 

“Good night uncle Sammy.” You watched as she walked toward her bedroom, probably to play with her stuffed animals instead of getting ready for bed like you asked.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” You crossed your arms over your chest defensively. You had been dreading this since the second you saw both of them at the diner.

“Is she…?”  
“Yes. She’s Dean’s.”

“Does he…”

“No, he has no idea.”

“But she knows..?”

“Yeah. She knows who her dad is. I told her the truth.”

“The truth? Everything?” Sam asked unbelievingly.

“No, not everything. She’s nine!” you sighed and ran your fingers through your damp hair. “She knows that her dad is out fighting monsters with her uncle to keep her safe. He’s a superhero.”

“Wow. I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you’ll promise to keep this a secret. Dean can’t know.”

“(Y/N), I can’t do that. He needs to know.”

“Why? Why does he need to know?” you asked angrily.

“It’s his kid! He deserves to know that he has family.”

“What if he doesn’t want it? He left before, what if he left again? I can’t do that to Emily.”

“Dean left to take care of me! He left to find our dad, did you ever stop to think that maybe he stayed away for your protection?”  
“I didn’t need protection Sam! I needed him.”

“So tell him!” Sam said, waving his arms over his head.

“I can’t. I just…” You trailed off, suddenly unable to speak. Tears welled in your eyes and you fought to keep them from falling. You failed.

“Just promise that you will think about it. I won’t tell him. But I think you should.” Sam walked towards the door. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from beside the telephone and jotted down a number and the name of a hotel in town. “This is where we are staying. Call him.” 

You stood there long after he had gone until a little voice from the other end of the house reminded you that your daughter was waiting for you. By the time you made it to her room, she was already in bed with a book on her lap. You lifted the covers and slid next to her in the tiny bed. She instantly leaned into you and rested her head on your shoulder.

“Mommy?”  
“Mhm.”

“Why did Uncle Sammy leave?” You looked down at the top of her head and sighed.

“He had to leave so he could fight the bad guys.”

“Does that mean that he is with Daddy?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” She seemed to think about that for a minute.

“Why didn’t he come visit with Sam? Doesn’t he want to see me?” You looked at her and couldn’t help but feel like your heart was ripped out of your chest. She looked so much like him. Her light brown hair, and her eyes… her eyes were green just like his. She looked hurt, and in that moment you realized that you were denying her everything that you desperately wanted for her. A father. It’s been 12 years since your own father was killed. It was so hard living without him but you cherished the memories that you had with him. Emily had never had that with Dean, and you were to blame for that.

“Of course he does. He loves you so much, sweetie. I’m sure he would come see you if he could.” You kissed her on the forehead. “I love you too Emily. Good night.” You left the room quietly and went to the living room. You walked directly to the phone and dialed the number on the pad of paper. You waited anxiously as the phone rang.


	3. Don't be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally learns that he is a dad, and that he has missed the last ten years of his daughter's life. How will he take the news?

Dean was lying on his motel bed, finishing off his fourth beer when his phone rang. He picked it up, and paused before answering. He didn’t recognize the number, but not very many people had his new number. It must be important.

“Yeah?” His voice was gruff, from sitting in silence and he coughed to clear his throat.

“Dean?” He straightened up at the sound of your voice on the other end.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” A mixture of confusion and excitement flowed through him. 

“How’d you get this number?” It hadn’t come out the way he meant it to. “I mean, I got this phone last week and it’s a new number…”

“Sam stopped by earlier. He gave it to me.”

“Sam stopped by? I’m going to kill him.” He was serious. He told his little brother to drop it and mind his own business. But of course, he couldn’t keep his nose out of it.

“Should I have not called?” Your voice sounded disappointed and sad and it pained him to hear it.

“No! I’m glad you called!” Dean stood from the bed, and began pacing. He looked over to the kitchen table where Sam was sitting, pretending to do research. Sam looked up, and shrugged. “I just wasn’t expecting it. How are you?” Dean walked past Sam, stopping to hit him on the back of the head, and walked outside. He really didn’t need Sam eavesdropping. He was nervous enough.

“I’m fine.”

“Oh good.” There was a silence that lasted a few minutes.

“Dean, I’m sorry I ran out of the diner today. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

He released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “No, it’s my fault. I should have given you a warning or something.”

“Maybe.”

Dean heard you chuckle lightly and smiled. “I missed that laugh.” More silence… “(Y/N)?”

“I’m here. I’m just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I think we need to talk. In person.”

“Yeah. That would be nice. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Do you remember where we went on our first date?”

“Of course. The park downtown.”

“4 O’clock tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“It was nice to see you today. Even if it was only for a second.”

“Goodbye, Dean.” The phone went silent, and Dean was left standing there. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling right now. He was mad at Sam for butting in. He was happy that you had called him. He was nervous about seeing you tomorrow… He sighed and walked back into the motel room.

“Who was that?” Sam asked innocently.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know.” Dean accused. Sam smiled. 

“So what did she say?”

“She wants to meet tomorrow to talk.”

“That’s a good thing right?” he asked, hopeful.

“I guess. I mean, I missed her like crazy, but what if she wants to meet tomorrow to tell me she hates me?”

“I don’t think that’s what it is about. Trust me.” Sam said reassuringly.

“I don’t know Sam… ” Dean sighed. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Dean arrived at the park a few minutes early and sat in his car. He spotted you sitting on a park bench. You were wearing a yellow sundress and your short hair was blowing softly in the wind. You were watching the kids on the playground with a small smile on your face. He didn’t think that you could be anymore beautiful in that moment. For every fear that he had about meeting up after all this time, there were ten reasons he couldn’t stay away from you any longer. He took the keys out the ignition and got out of the car. He pulled at his flannel shirt, trying to smooth out any wrinkles. Your head turned at the sound of his car door and you gave him a small smile. He grinned and made his way over to you. He held his arms out expectantly, and was relieved when you stood and put your arms around this waist. Dean hadn’t felt like this in ten years, and the smell of your familiar perfume prompted him to give you a small squeeze.

“You look beautiful.” You smiled and turned to kiss his cheek. Dean released you and motioned for you to sit. He sat next to you, and he couldn’t take the smile off his face.   
“What has you all smiley?” you teased.

“Well, I was a bit nervous. But now I’m just excited to see you again.”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with the kiss to the cheek does it? Cause I’m telling you right now Winchester that’s all you’re getting.” You said, trying to seem stern.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Awe come on (Y/N)! That little thing…” He teased back. You nudged him with your elbow. “I missed this.”

“Me too.” you sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry I left you like that.” Dean whispered.

“I know.” your voice was quiet, and filled with emotion.

“When I left, I thought I was coming back.” Dean sighed and rubbed his face. “I thought that once I found dad, I could come back and everything would be like it was. But then things went to shit. Jess died, dad died… everyone died.” You reached for his hand. Dean accepted your comfort and tried to laugh it off. “I went to hell for God’s sake. Hell…. Who does that?”

“Dean…”

“No. Let me finish. I started the apocalypse. I’ve gotten good people killed. I can’t tell you how many times I let Sam down… I was a demon…” his voice broke. He blinked furiously, not wanting you to see the tears beginning to form. He turned to you. “How was I supposed to come back? How could I justify bring you into all of my crap?”

“Can I say something?” Dean nodded. “I. Don’t. Blame. You. Not at all, Dean. I know why you had to leave, and I know how hard it was for you to lose everything. I know, because I lost everything when you left. But you have to understand that I loved you, Dean, I loved you so much and you didn’t have faith in me… in us.”

“What if something had happened to you? What if it had followed me home and you got hurt?”

“Dean, I was a hunter too. Remember? We took that risk every time that you left. But you always came back and we were always fine.”

“You weren’t there. You didn’t see Jess’ body on the ceiling… just like my mom’s. Sam was careful, and no one knew that he was a hunter, not even her. That damn demon found her and now she is gone. I can’t handle that pressure.”

“You don’t think that I felt the same way?” you sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. “You didn’t call, you didn’t write I… I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” 

You stood up and began pacing in front of the bench. “For months, I thought you were gone. Then you popped up on the news… I figured shifter, but I couldn’t let myself think that you were gone for good.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I just need you to realize that this goes both ways. I wasn’t some damsel in distress. I was your partner.”

“It never works out… It just doesn’t.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe we could have been the exception?” Dean nodded. He understood what you were saying.

“So, you know what I have been up to… sort of.” Dean said, trying to change the subject to something a bit more light. “What have you been up to?”

“Well actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else…”

“Don’t tell me…” he interrupted, “You’re married?”

“GOD NO!” you said quickly, “I mean… no, I’m not.”

“Well that’s kinda hard to believe. I mean, how have you not been scooped up by now.”

“Well, since you left, I haven’t really wanted to be ‘scooped’. Besides, I don’t think Emily would like it very much.”

“So Emily is your… Umm, partner?”

You laughed. “No Dean. I’m not a lesbian… as much as I think you would like that.” you nudged him. You looked at the ground. “Emily is my daughter.” You looked up at him. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, but no words came out. You decided to go along with your practiced speech. “She’s 9. Well, she’ll tell you that she 9 and a half. She likes animals, and she wants to be a vet when she grows up. She reads all the time…” I laughed softly, “Hell, I think that she might be smarter than me sometimes. Oh, and she’s funny, although most of the time I have no idea where she gets half of her jokes…” You paused and placed your hand on his knee.

“Wow. That’s… she sounds great.”

“She really is.”

“So it’s just the two of you?”

“Yep.”

“Can I ask what happened? To her dad, I mean.”

“He left.” You could tell that Dean was on the verge of getting angry. He had always been very protective of you. From the moment that he found you hiding in that closet, you knew he would go to the ends of the earth for you. “Before you get mad let me explain… He didn’t know, anything. He has no clue that she is his.” His shoulders relaxed and he seemed to calm down a bit.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” you took a deep breath, “I didn’t want to bother him. He had a lot going on at the time and I thought that when the right time came along I would tell him. But, I never got the chance. He had to leave town and he never came back.” He shifted on the bench, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“He sounds like a dick.”

“He’s not so bad.” He nodded. 

“She’s nine?” You began to tear up and you sniffled. 

“Yeah, she’ll be 10 in a few months.” The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes. You could see that the wheels in his head were turning.

“(Y/N)?” You closed your eyes, preparing yourself for the question. “Is she… um, I mean… Is she-”

“Yeah, She’s yours.”

“How did this happen?”

“I found out about it a few weeks after you left. I was going to tell you, like I said… but I never heard from you again…”

“If I would have known, I wouldn’t have…”

“Wouldn’t have what, Dean? Not gone and helped your brother? Saved the world? I understand, okay? Even if you would have known, I know you and I know that you would have gone and did all of those things. It’s who you are. You save people, and it’s important to you. I know that you were telling the truth earlier if you had thought that it was safe, you would have been here with me, so I don’t blame you for anything. I love you, I still do.”

“This is… crazy. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Say you forgive me.” You asked, desperation in your voice.

“You did nothing wrong, I know that keeping it from me wasn’t really your choice.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” You leaned over and wrapped your arms around him and locked him in a tight embrace. After all this time, you were together and he finally knew the truth. It was like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. You let him go, and wiped the tears that had fallen on your cheeks.

He cleared his throat. “I just can’t believe it. I mean, I had always told myself that if I ever had kids I would be there, you know? Dad wasn’t around a lot and I resented that all the time. Without even trying I managed to be completely absent from my kid’s life. I’m sure that she hates me for it.”

“NO!” you said earnestly. “She doesn’t hate you at all. She loves you.”

“How can she love me when I have never met her?”

“Because I am honest with her Dean. I haven’t told her about demons and angels or Lucifer… but I told her who her dad was. I told her about how he was very sorry that he couldn’t be here and that he was a hero.”

“A hero?” he scoffed, “Really?”

“Yes, a hero. That’s exactly what you are and I won’t have you tell me any different. I told her that you are out in the world fighting to keep us safe.” You smiled. “I gave her a picture… the one of us on our 6 month anniversary. She keeps it under her pillow.”

“So she knows who I am.”

“Yes,” You paused, “ and there is something else you should know.”

“She’s not sick is she? It’s not cancer is it?” he asked, in full panic mode.

“No, no. She is fine! She’s perfectly healthy. It’s just that… well… She’s met Sam.”

“What?!” he got up and stood in front of you, his hands on his waist. “What do you mean she met Sam?”

“He came by the house last night. Dean, he had no idea and I was kinda blind-sighted. I asked him not to say anything, I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Does she know I’m in town?” You nodded.

“I think so, when she met Sam I think she got her hopes up. I told her the two of you are always together.”

“Should I…? I mean, can I…” he stuttered.

“Meet her?”

He released a breath. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is!” you said, standing up in front of him. “I would never keep her from you. She needs you… we both do.”

He smiled awkwardly. “You need me, huh?”

You slapped his arm playfully. “Yes, I do… So do you wanna come by the house tomorrow night for dinner? Sam’s invited of course too.”

“I can do that.” You leaned forward and hugged him for a minute, neither of you really wanting to let go.

“We’ll see you at 7.” You said, releasing him. “Don’t be late.”


	4. Let's Enjoy Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is excited, and Dean is a nervous wreck. Prepare yourselves for elephants, bed time stories and happy introductions.

At 6:50 Emily was pacing in front of the living room window, just waiting to see a glimpse of Dean. When you had told her that he was coming, she was so excited and it was hard to put her to bed that night. She hadn’t stopped talking about it for the last 18 hours and you couldn’t blame her. You felt the same way. After 10 years your family would be together again, even if it was only for a short time, and you were going to cherish it. The familiar sound of the Impala’s engine caught your attention and you wiped your hands before leaving the kitchen and coming to stand at the window next to Emily.

“He’s here!” She said excitingly. “He’s here! He’s here!”

“Well? Are you going to let him in?” Her eyes lit up and she sprinted to the door. You followed her nervously, silently hoping that her enthusiasm didn’t scare him too much. Sam was the first one to reach the door, and he met Emily with a giant bear hug, which she was more than willing to return. He released her and laughed at her briefly when she attempted to look around him for his brother.

“He’s getting something out of the car. He’ll be in soon.” He moved past her and hugged you and made his way towards the living room. You were thankful for the space. Finally, you spotted Dean making his way up the drive with a package in tow. He made it to the door and stopped in front of Emily. After all the excitement and buzz surrounding his appearance, you were surprised to see Emily freeze and look timid. You decided to step in and start things off.

“Emily, I want you to meet Dean.” You said, kneeling next to her, “He’s your dad.” You looked up at him.   
“Dean, this is Emily.” He smirked and bent down. He held his hand out to her.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Emily.” She looked at him for a second, and then very slowly took his hand. “I’m sure that you have a bunch of questions for me… I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” She looked at the ground next to him where he had placed the package a few seconds ago. 

“What’s in there?” she whispered softly.

“Oh this?” Dean stood up, package in hand. “I um… got you something. It’s not much but I hope you like it.” He handed her the package and watched as she carefully unwrapped it. “Your mom said you liked animals, so…” When she realized what was in the box, she threw it on the ground in excitement. You watched as she clung to the stuffed elephant to her chest.

“What do you say, Em?”

“Thank you! Elephants are my favorite!” Dean smiled, obviously relieved that she liked what he got her.

“No problem, kid. I’m glad you like it.”

“Did you know that elephants are the largest land mammals and that they have the best memory?”  
Dean laughed. 

“No I did not. Maybe you’ll have to teach me about them over dinner.” She smiled and held her hand out to him.

“Come on, Mom made my favorite…”

“Your favorite?”

“Yeah! Cheeseburgers!” he smiled at you. 

“A child after my own heart.” He said, taking her hand and following her into the house. You smiled and picked up the discarded box before following them. You could hear her talking a mile a minute and you knew that whatever nervous feeling she had before was gone the second she saw that present. You hoped Dean was prepared to have his ear talked off.  
……..…..  
After dinner, the four of you made yourselves comfortable in the living room. Emily dragged a coloring book out and had made a place on the floor in front of the television. You popped in a Disney movie and the three adults just watched her. You looked over at Dean who was sitting silently watching her.

“Dean?” you whispered. “You can color with her if you want.” He scoffed. 

“I don’t-”

“Awe, come on! We all know you want to.” Sam interrupted. Dean punched Sam in the shoulder and Emily looked up in confusion. You all stopped and realized that she was watching.

“Why don’t we all color?” you suggested, kneeling down and grabbing the stack of coloring books next to her. You eyed them as you handed them each a book. “You’ll have to share the crayons. We only have two boxes… Do you think you can do that?” you teased, laughing at their childish feud. Sam crinkled his eyebrows and looked at his brother.

“You heard the lady.” Dean got on the floor and sat next to the coffee table. “Get to coloring. And Sam?”

“What, Dean?”

“Stay in the lines.”

Emily laughed.  
………………..  
“Emily, it’s time for bed. It’s past ten.” She gave you a disappointed look from her spot next to Dean on the couch.

“But mom…”

“No buts… go get into your pajamas.” She looked to Dean for help but he shook his head.

“Don’t look at me. Your mom scares me.” You shook your head.

“Will you tuck me in?” she asked him. He looked to you for an answer.

“Okay. That’s fine, but I expect you to be in bed with the light out in 20 minutes.”

She jumped up and grabbed his hand. “Come on, Dad I have to show you where I put my elephant!” Dean allowed her to drag him to the other end of the house.

“20 minutes!” You knew it was a lost cause… they would be in there looking at every single one of her stuffed animals for at least the next hour. You looked over to find Sam staring at you. “What?”

“I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time…” Sam sighed. “Have you guys talked about what’s gonna happen when we have to leave?”

“What do you mean ‘leave’?”

“I mean after this case, when we go back to the bunker.”

“Well, we haven’t had a chance to talk about it. I… was hoping that we would have more time.”

“For the record, I really hope you guys work it out. All I want is for Dean to be happy.”

“Thanks Sam.” You went over and hugged him. “I better go check and make sure that they haven’t destroyed her bedroom.” He laughed. 

“I’m gonna head out. I think that you guys should have some time to yourselves. Just tell Dean that I took a cab back to the motel.” He waved before leaving, closing the door behind him.  
You walked down the hallway to Emily’s room and stopped in the doorway. Emily was in bed under the covers and latched onto her elephant. Dean was sitting next to her, his hand barely touching the top of her head. When she looked like she was asleep Dean stood and began tip toeing out of the room.

“Daddy?” He turned to find her sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“Go back to sleep, Em.”

“Are you going to stay?” she asked before yawning. Dean looked to you and you gave him a nod. 

“Yeah Kiddo. I’m going to stay. I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled, her eyes already closed. She leaned back in bed and snuggled deeper under the covers.

“I love you, daddy.” Dean’s face squished up in emotion. He walked back and kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you too, Em.” He made his way back to the hallway and you both watched her sleep before turning and closing the door. You followed him back to the living room.

“Where’s Sam?”

“He left a few minutes ago, he went back the motel.” He nodded. 

“Well I guess I should send him a text and tell him I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I should. Sam might think something’s wrong..”

“Sleep on the couch I mean…”

“Oh… Are you sure?” he asked, apprehensively.

“Yeah. Unless you think that’s weird…”

“No, not at all I just… wasn’t expecting it.” You smiled and took his hand. 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.” You pulled him back to your bedroom and stopped at the dresser. You dug around in the bottom drawer until you found what you were looking for. “Here,” you handed him an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats.” He inspected them closely.

“Are these mine?” You pushed him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Winchester. They’re comfortable.” You said, walking into the bathroom. You changed into some of your comfortable pajamas and brushed your teeth. You were a bit nervous about sharing a bed with him after all of these years, but you had missed him and were looking forward to being close to him. You left the bathroom and found Dean already under the covers. “Make yourself at home?” he laughed but didn’t answer. You turned out the light before climbing into bed next to him. You stayed on your respected sides, until Dean couldn’t take it any longer.

“This is stupid,” he said, closing the space between you and wrapping his arms around you. You smiled to yourself and moved to fit into his arms. You laid your head on his chest and breathed him in.

“I missed this.” You said, quietly.

“Me too.” he squeezed you tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean. You don’t have to squeeze me like a python.”

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly, beginning to move away.

You clung to his shirt. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He smirked at you before returning to his previous position. 

“I could get used to this.” He said after a few moments.

“Could you?” He moved his neck to look down at you. 

“Yeah, I could.” You unwrapped yourself from him and sat up. 

“What?” he sat up next to you. 

“What are you thinking?”

“We have to be careful. It’s not just us anymore. If you leave… her heart will be broken.” He sighed.  
“(Y/N).” He put an arm around you. 

“I am being serious. I want to make this work.”

“Really?” you looked at him.

“Yes, really. I want to be a part in her life, and yours.”

“I want that too. But how are we going to make this work? You can’t just drop off the hunting grid. That’s not who you are.” He seemed to think about it for a minute. 

“We’ll figure something out. Let’s just enjoy right now, okay?” You nodded. He laid down, pulling you with him. You nestled into him, allowing his arms to wrap around you completely. You buried your face into his chest and closed your eyes. It was the first time in ten years that you fell asleep to the sound of his breathing and the beat of his heart next to yours.


	5. Want to Get Out of Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks, and Dean decided to take you on a proper date. Let's just say the fancy restaurant doesn't work out. There is a make out scene ahead, but nothing too serious. I would have warned you!

It had been two weeks since Dean and Sam showed up at the restaurant and things were going smoothly. After they had closed their poltergeist case, they decided to stay for awhile. Emily was ecstatic, and so were you. It had surprised you on how easily things had fallen into place. Sam was still staying at the motel even though you offered up the spare room. He said that he had wanted to give you and Dean space but you thought that it was a cover. You had the feeling that he was enjoying all of his free time to himself. He stopped in every couple of days for dinner and to see Emily. He was a great uncle, and seeing him and Dean sitting at the table with Emily and her stuffed animals, sipping imaginary tea and wearing hats was the funnest thing you had ever seen. Dean… It amazed you how fast he and Emily connected. The two of them spent all the time they could with each other, and it warmed your heart. He seemed to fit into the dad role with ease, although sometimes you could tell he was still nervous. The two of you drove her to school in the mornings and he picked her up from school and watched her until you got home from the diner. A few nights you came home to a cooked meal, homework finished, and a clean apartment. But tonight was different, for the first time that he arrived, Dean was taking you on a date.  
You looked over your face in the mirror, checking your makeup for any imperfections. You picked up your pearl earrings and placed them in your ears. 

“Wow!” You turned around to see Emily standing in her pajamas in the doorway. “You look pretty!” You smiled. 

“Thanks baby!” You held your arms out and motioned for her to come closer. She ran into your arms and you pulled her onto your lap. You spun around on the vanity bench to look back in the mirror. “Look at my beautiful girl.” She smiled at herself in the mirror. 

“When can I wear makeup like you?” 

“Not til you’re fifty.” Dean said from behind you. She got up and ran to him. He lifted her with ease and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Dad! You’re silly” she laughed. You stood up and straighten out your dress. You had bought it a few months ago on a whim, with no use in mind but you figured that it would suit tonight’s plans. The black satin material fell to graze the floor, covering your heels.

“Woah.” you looked up to see Dean staring at you. “(Y/N), you look amazing.” You shifted your weight under his gaze, a blush making it’s way to your cheeks. He moved Emily to one side of his body and walked over to you, pausing before placing a kiss on your lips.

“Gross.” You broke apart at the sound of fake gagging noises. You laughed at Emily’s face. You and Dean shared a look before you both leaned forward and peppered her little face with kisses. She giggled uncontrollably and you couldn’t help but follow suit. The doorbell rang and you all made your way out of your bedroom and into the living room. You walked over and opened the door, still laughing a bit. Sam looked at you, clearly amused by your mood.

“Come on in Sam.” He nodded and entered the apartment. Emily squirmed out of Dean’s arms and ran to him.

“Uncle Sam! Mom said that I could stay up late tonight if I want!” He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! She said that we can watch my new princess movie and camp out in the living room.” He turned to look at you and gave you a face.

“Did she now?” You smiled at his sarcasm. 

“I did!” He looked down at Emily’s face, full of excitement and sighed. 

“Sounds like fun.”

“Welp. If you girls are done planning your night, I would like to get to mine.” Dean said, smirking. He walked over to you with your wrap and purse in hand. You turned to let him help you with your wrap and smiled when he kissed your cheek. You took your purse from him and tucked it under your arm. You leaned down and kissed your daughter on the forehead.

“In bed by 11:00 young lady.” She nodded. “Your dad and I will be back after you’re in bed, so I’ll see you in the morning.” She hugged you both and ran to retrieve the movie from her room.

“Thanks for watching her tonight Sam, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. It comes with the whole ‘uncle’ thing right?” You smiled. 

“Emergency numbers are on the fridge, and make sure that she brushes her teeth before she goes to bed.

“Alright, babe… I think Sam can handle this.” Dean gently took your arm and began leading you toward the door.

“Okay, okay. But no sugar after 9!” You yelled as the door swung closed.

“They’ll be fine. Come on, We’ll be late for our reservation.”  
……………….  
The restaurant that Dean took you to was fancy, and you were glad to have dressed for the part. You were met at the door by a greeter and escorted to your table. You followed the girl through the restaurant and onto the patio. Dean pulled your chair out for you and helped you with your napkin. You took the opportunity to look around you and take in the amazing sight. The patio was small, only holding four small tables, but it was surrounded with beautiful flowers and a fountain in the center. Twinkling lights lit the area and it felt like you had slipped into another world. You returned your gaze to the table and caught Dean staring at you. Your cheeks became flushed under his gaze and your heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

“What?” You asked, somewhat self-consciously. He shook his head and smirked.

“Nothing. It’s just that…” he paused to reach forward and take your hand, “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” You looked down, embarrassed. “I’m serious (Y/N), you look stunning tonight.” You looked up and met his gaze again.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Winchester.” You said in a hushed tone. You leaned forward and grabbed his tie. You wiggled your eyebrows at him and pulled him forward. You pressed your lips to his. He deepened the kiss and you open your mouth slightly to let him in. What started out as a simple peck to the lips had turned into something much more serious. His hand slipped behind your neck and pulled you closer.

“UHUM..” you pulled apart and looked up to see the waiter with an amused look on his face. You let go of Dean’s tie and returned to sitting back in your seat. Dean mirrored your actions, with the addition of a smirk on his face. The waiter pulled out his notepad. “What can I get for you this evening?”

“Your best bottle of wine and some oysters.” Dean said, eying you. You blushed. The waiter took the rest of your order and left the two of you alone.

“This is nice.” You said, suddenly shy. He smiled softly.

“I hoped you would think so.”

“You were right.” The waiter returned with your appetizer and the wine. You sat silently as he opened the bottle and poured two glasses. You nodded a thank you before he walked away and took a sip.  
“Wow. That’s amazing.” Dean lifted his glass and sniffed the red liquid. He crinkled his nose and threw back the entire glass in one gulp. You laughed as he coughed and placed the glass back on the table.

“Gah. That’s disgusting.” He smacked his lips while reaching for his glass of water.

“That’s because you’re not supposed to chug it Dean.” You said through your laughter.

“Well, you can’t blame me for trying.” He said, now reaching for your water. “I’m more of a whiskey type.” You shook your head and reached for an oyster. You emptied the shell and then returned it to the plate. “Those are an aphrodisiac ya know.” You rolled your eyes.

“Okay, what are you doing?”

“What?!” He asked defensively.

“All the extra charm and the cheesy one-liners? Come on, what’s really going on?”

“Can’t I treat you to a nice dinner?”

“Of course you can Dean. But that’s not what this is about.” You reached across the table and took his hand. “Please just tell me.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I just wanted to impress you.”

“Impress me?”

“Yeah. It’s our first date in 10 years. I wanted it to be special.” He said quietly. He ran his thumb over your knuckles. You gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned forward.

“Dean Winchester. You are the bravest, strongest, and most heroic person I have ever known.” He smiled softly. Just then, you reached forward with your hand and gently smacked him on the back of the head. “But you can be the dumbest person sometimes.” He leaned back in surprise, and looked at you with confusion. “You don’t have to try and make it special. It’s special because it’s you and me. You were gone for ten years, I’m just thankful to have you back. I wouldn’t care if we ate tacos in one of your grimy motel rooms…. If I was with you… It wouldn’t matter.” He looked down, embarrassed. After a few seconds he looked back up, his familiar smirk now on his face.

“I guess I am pretty great.” You shook your head with amusement. You met his gaze and you could see the mischief and excitement behind his eyes. “Want to get out of here?”

“God, Yes.” Dean got up quickly and threw a few bills on the table as you grabbed your purse and wrap. He grabbed you by the arm and pulled you through the restaurant. You laughed at the confused look on the greeter as you ran out the door and out the the Impala. Dean opened the door and you jumped in. He closed the door and made it around the car and threw himself into the driver’s seat. You kicked off your heels and leaned forward to turn the radio up as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Cherry Pie by Warrant played came through the speakers as he drove. With the windows rolled down, the music, Dean’s laughter and his off pitch singing played in the background, you couldn’t help but feel free. You reached up and took the pins out of your hair, letting fall. You drove for a few songs before he pulled onto a back road and into an empty field. He smiled at you and turned the radio down. He got out of the car, and came to the other side to get you. You smiled when he held out his hand and you took it eagerly. Once out of the car you laughed and began pulling Dean through the field. The headlights from the Impala cast a light on the two of you as you danced and ran around like a couple of kids. Eventually you decided you needed a break and you slid onto the hood of the car. Dean went to the back of the car and came back with two beers.

“You keep these in the car?” You teased.

“Shut up.” He said, nudging you over. You drank in silence, enjoying each others company. You rested your head on his shoulder and he put an arm around you. You sat your beer off to the side and nuzzled close. You moaned in annoyance when he moved to take off his jacket and placed it around you. He laid back and motioned for you to come close. You gladly accepted and lay next to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and placed your head on his chest. His arms surrounded you and you sighed, feeling the heat that surround you.

“This is much better.” You said, looking up at him.

“Yeah, that place was giving me a rash.” You laughed and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He deepened the kiss, and rolled you onto your back. He hovered over you and placed a hand on your hip, and the other behind your neck. You brought your hands up and ran your fingers into his hair. You pulled on it, smiling when he whined. You pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He smirked at you before you dove in and began kissing him again. His hands came to rest on your legs, where he slowly began pulling the fabric of your dress up. He kissed the side of your mouth down to your jawline. Just then, Dean’s phone started ringing. He pulled back and cursed under his breath.You sat back, allowing him to sit up. He wiggled his eyebrows at you before leaning forward and reaching for his cell phone still in the inside pocket of his jacket. He kissed you and he pulled the phone out before looking at the screen. He looked up at you, concerned.

“It’s Sam.” You nodded at the phone.  
“Put it on speaker.” He flipped the phone open and clicked the button.

“Sam?”

“DEAN!” Sam’s voice was loud, and rough on the other end. You could hear glass breaking in the background and the thump of the phone hitting the ground. “EMILY, RUN!” The sound of Emily screaming pierced your ears and sank your heart.


	6. Let's Go Get Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Sam have been taken. But who took them and why? A ghost from their past emerges from the shadows to get their revenge.

“SAM!!” You heard the thump of the phone being dropped and a struggle in the background. “SAM!”

“Uncle Sammy!” Emily’s voice sounded muffled and distant. There was a crunching sound, and the line went dead. You and Dean shared a horrified look before you lept off of the hood and scrambled for the door. The ride back to your apartment was fast and seemed like a blur. You tried several times to call Sam, the apartment and even your sister, but no one was answering. Dean said nothing as he drove, his knuckles gripped the steering wheel so hard they were white. When you pulled up to the apartment building you opened you door and jumped out before Dean had a chance to put her in park. You bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. You could hear Dean yelling behind you but you kept going. You ran through your open front door, and straight to the closet. You dug your gun out of it’s hiding spot just in time for Dean to have caught up, gun raised. He motioned for you to follow him. You followed behind him silently clearing the apartment. With every room your heart sank even more into your chest. The place was wrecked. Tables turned over, clothes pulled out of dressers, and bulletholes in some of the walls. When you reached Emily’s room, you took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what you might see. Dean opened the door and charged in, checked the closet and then under the bed. The room was empty, but it had been torn upside down like the rest of the apartment.

“Dean… Oh my God.” You dropped your gun and brought your hand to cover your mouth. Sobs shook through your body, and you found that you couldn’t stand. You began to sink to your knees, but Dean caught you. “Our baby… someone took our baby.” Dean led you to the bed, and helped you sit on the edge.

“(Y/N), I know this is hard okay? But whoever took Em, probably took Sam too. We need to stay calm and think this through.”

“But they took her… what if they..” You began hyperventilating, the panic becoming too much.

“BREATHE!” Dean grabbed you by the shoulders and squeezed softly. You showed no signs of calming down so he cupped your face with his hands. “Hey! Look at me…. Look at me!” You stopped sobbing, but your body still shook with terror. “I’m going to go talk to the neighbors, okay? See if they saw anything. I need you to start checking the apartment. Look for anything missing or anything that wasn’t here before.” You stared at him, and nodded silently. He nodded and kissed your forehead before running out of the room. You took a deep breath and began looking around the room. You looked through all of Emily’s stuffed animals on the floor and the clothes scattered throughout the room. You bent down to pick up her pillow and place it on her bed when you saw something sticking out from underneath it. You picked up the corner and investigated it. It was a picture that Emily kept underneath her pillow at night. This one in particular was one of Dean and Emily at the park about a week ago, except it had been torn in half. The side with Emily was intact, but the half of the picture with Dean was ripped off, and missing. You turned the picture over, curiously, and looked at the back. An address was scribbled there.

“DEAN!” You yelled, running out of the room and through the apartment. You practically ran into him in the living room.

“What? What did you find?” You handed the photo over to him. “What…”

“Flip it over!” You said impatiently. Dean flipped the photo over and stared at the back. He looked up at you determined. “Stay here.” He went to leave, but you grabbed his arm and pulled.

“Oh no you don’t! We are partners remember? I’m not sitting this one out.”

“(Y/N)..”

“NO! She is my daughter and I’m going with you.” You looked at him, rage in your eyes. You weren’t about to let him leave without you. Dean looked you down, and sighed.

“Go change. Meet me at the car in 10.”  
….  
When Sam came to, he could feel his hands tied behind his back. There was a pounding in his head…. What happened? He opened his eyes, blinking at the light. He pulled on his restraints, testing their strength.

“Uncle Sammy?” Sam looked over to see Emily sitting in the chair next to him. She had a few scrapes and bruises but she seemed to be fine.  
“It’s alright Emily. I’m going to get us out of here.” A dark laughter filled the air and a man stepped out from the darkness.

“You seem so confident.. For someone who is all tied up and has nowhere to go.”

“I don’t know who you are, but when my brother gets here..” He laughed. “You’re dead.”

“Oh, I have plans for Dean….” He turned to face the little girl, “and his daughter too.”

“Sam?” Emily began to cry.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Emily.. You have to be strong okay? We have to be strong til your dad gets here.” Sam said, trying to reassure her.

“Oh, yes… you have to be brave. That’s what Winchesters do, isn’t it? They’re tough! Strong! Brave!” He moved toward her, and patted the hair on her head. “Oh, I almost forgot..” He swooped over to yell in Sam’s face. “MURDERERS!”

“What?! We’re not murders!”

“Tell that to my family Sasquatch!”

“Your family? What are you talking about?!”

“Twelve years ago, your brother killed all of them! Every.” He hit Sam in the mouth, “Single. One.” He struck him again. Emily screamed.

“Leave Uncle Sam alone!” 

“Shut up!” The man yelled, turning and striking Emily. Her lip began to bleed and he moved to duct tape her mouth closed.

“Don’t you touch her!” Sam yelled. “Look, if Dean killed anyone it was for a reason. He doesn’t kill people!” The man laughed.

“That’s right. He doesn’t kill people… But he kills monsters doesn’t he?” The man opened his mouth, revealing a set of fangs erupting from his gums.

“You’re a vampire.”

“Always the smart one… You know, I think I’m getting a bit thirsty. I could use a small cocktail….” He licked his lips while circling Emily chair. She thrashed in her seat trying to get away. The vampire grabbed her neck and pulled it to the side, exposing her throat.

“NO!”  
….  
Ten minutes later you were changed into a pair of jeans and a heavy jacket. You ran back to the closet and grabbed your duffle and filled it with everything in your hidden arsenal. Holy water, silver, salt…. Everything you could fit went into the bag. You ran down to the car, and threw your bag in the back seat. Dean slammed the trunk closed and placed his own duffle in the back. You hopped in the car and began driving. “Who could have done this?” You asked, putting the address into your gps. You looked over when he didn’t respond. “Dean?”

“I don’t need the GPS.” he said, quietly.

“What?” You shook your head. “What are you…”

“I know where we are going!” Dean shouted. “I know where it is!”

“What are you talking about? What do you mean you know?” Dean cursed under his breath and pulled the car over. He put it in park and banged his head on the steering wheel. “Dean please talk to me.” You tried to hide the fear in your voice, but it came through anyway.

“I’ve been there before.” He sighed and looked up at you. “It’s a nest.”

“A nest?” He nodded.

“I thought that I cleaned it out twelve years ago…”

“What…are you saying that..?”

“It’s the same nest.”

“No….” you began to panic and you felt like you were going to pass out. “No. You killed them. All of them Dean! Every single one of those bloodsuckers! You told me they were gone!” He reached out for you, but you pulled away from him.

“I know! I thought I had them all! There must have been a stray one not at the house…”

“I thought this was over!” You shouted, pulling at your hair. “When you pulled me out of that closet, I thought it was over!” He grabbed you, and pulled you close. You fought against him at first, angry at the realization that the same vampires that took your parents, took your baby and Sam.

“I didn’t know…”you looked up to see tears in his eyes. “It’s my fault.” You looked at his face, and you knew you couldn’t blame him. It was wrong to. You relaxed in his arms and took a deep breath.

“Dean, it’s not your fault.” You grabbed his jacket collar and forced him to look at you when he didn’t respond. “I’m sorry. There was no way for you to know there were more. I’m just scared… what if something happens to them? ” Dean sniffled and blinked his eyes, trying to mask his emotions.

“Hey..” He grabbed hold of your hands, still grasping onto his jacket. “I won’t let that happen.” You sighed. “Sam is with Emily… He’ll take care of her until we get there.” His voice was shaky, and you silently wondered if he even believed what he was telling you. But you had to trust him, and you had to pull yourself together. Emily and Sam were depending on you, and now was not the time to freak out and play the “what-if’s” over and over in your head. You nodded, tears silently falling down your face.

“Let’s go get our family.”


	7. Fight For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dean and Reader make it the the nest on time? Or will they lose everything?

Dean turned the headlights off as you pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned factory. From the outside, you could see one dim light on the top floor. The rest of the building looked completely dark. You turned to Dean.

“What’s the plan?” You asked, anxiously.

“They are on the top floor. We’ll have to get up there without being seen. Normally I would say to split up but….” He looked over at you, clearly nervous. “I think we should stick together on this one. We don’t know how many of those bastards are in there.” You nodded. Both of you got out of the car quietly. You reached into the back of the car and retrieved your duffle. You fished through it and pulled out what you needed. Now that you knew what you were dealing with, you tucked a gun into the back of your jeans and a large knife into your boot. Luckily you had a few vials of dean man’s blood in your stash, so you shoved those and a few extra bullets into your jacket pocket. You walked around and met Dean at the front of the car and he handed you a machete. You stared at each other for a moment before you leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. You separated slightly, your foreheads still touching. You stood like that, taking calming breaths. You knew that this was going to be hard and dangerous. You pulled back away from him and smiled. He nodded at you, before turning and jogging toward the entrance.

You followed behind him, turning around regularly to make sure you weren’t being followed. The sound of voices caught your attention and you looked up to see Dean motion for you to stop. Peering over the top of one of the machines, you noticed a group of vampires lounging in what appeared to be part of the nest. There were four of them, and they all looked remarkably drunk for a couple of vamps. Dean caught your attention and gave you the signal to move. You nodded to show that you understood before watching as Dean went ahead, ducking behind various stacks of materials and parts. You picked up a spare metal part from the floor and tossed it a few feet in front of you. It had the desired effect when the vampires looked up and began walking toward you. You remained hidden until you saw the first one pass your mark. You stepped out from your hiding spot and swung your weapon hard and fast, taking the head off of one of the vampires. Dean, who had used your distraction to sneak behind the others, followed your lead. With the other two vampires surrounded and weaponless, they were easily taken out. You brought your hand up and wiped the blood off of your face.

“You good?” You nodded at Dean’s question.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” The two of you made your way through the remainder of the floors until you reached the top. At the top of the stairs, you found the door cracked open,a light shining through the crack. The sound of Sam’s voice carried through the small space.

“NO! NO! NO! I’ll do it! Let me do it!” Dean moved you to the side and peeked through the crack. You shoved him aside gently, and he allowed you to share the space. Sam was tied down to a chair, hands behind his back. There was a gash above his left eye that was bleeding slightly. There was blood on his shirt, and a rip on the sleeve. Next to him, Emily sat tied up, the same as Sam. The only difference was a piece of duct-tape across her mouth. She appeared unharmed from where you stood but her face was tear stained and you could tell she was shaking.

“What a good uncle…. Willing to take one for his niece.” The vampire moved into view, blocking you from seeing Sam.

“Listen here you son of a bitch!” Sam shouted. “If you touch her, I swear to God you won’t walk out of here.”

“So dramatic…” the vampire teased. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill her.. Yet.” He moved to stand behind Sam, grabbing his shoulders. Sam flinched. “I’m going to let her watch me drink you dry, and when her parents get here…” he leaned forward and licked blood off of the side of Sam’s face. Sam threw his head back and hit the vamp in the face. “Gah!” The vamp coiled back holding his head. “That’s it Winchester!” The vamp opened his mouth, his fangs ready. Dean burst into the room at that moment, the sight of Sam in danger making him react. The vampire stopped and looked up to see Dean, clearly pissed, with his weapon up. He smiled.

“It’s so good to see you Dean. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Well I’m here you sick bastard.”

“As I see…. Of course, I have to ask where your sweet (Y/N) is. I was expecting her to come along with you. Personal vendetta and all..”

“She isn’t here. You think I would be stupid enough to let her come?” Dean scoffed. “You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.” He began to shift closer to Emily, but the vamp stepped between them.

“Now, Dean. I’m sorry to tell you that it’s not going to be that easy. You see..” The vampire waved his hand, and five others appeared from the shadows of the room. “I have you outnumbered.” Dean attempted to move but he realized that he was completely surrounded.

“Alight. Who’s gonna die first?” The vampires looked at each other before descending on Dean. He swung his knife and killed the first one easily, but the others grabbed him from behind and held him back. With his arms restrained, he used his legs to kick one of them back. Using the distraction of the fight to your advantage, you snuck into the room. You kept to the wall, using the shadows to conceal yourself. You moved quickly, getting more anxious as the fight went on. You arrived behind Sam, and began cutting the duct tape holding his hands.Once released, he turned around to see you. You handed him the extra knife you had in your belt and you worked together to free his legs. You handed him the machete. He nodded to you, before running to his brother’s aid. He approached the group and took out one of the vamps holding Dean’s arm. Dean used his new freedom to punch the other in the face and pull away from it. He found his weapon on the ground a few feet away, and began swinging it at the other two not fighting Sam. By the time you had reached Emily and began freeing her, they had finished them off. You had taken the tape off of her mouth and hands and was working on her feet when the head vamp grabbed you. Emily screamed for you, but you couldn’t break free of his grasp.

“Don’t you hurt her, dick.” He snarled.

“Poor Dean… I’m not going to hurt her..” the vamp pulled on your hair, causing your head to tilt backward. “I’m going to kill her… Just like you killed my family.”

“Dean…” You winced at the pain when you tried to pull away. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sam untying Emily. He motioned her to be quiet, before scooping her up in his arms. You sighed in relief. She was going to be okay.

“I’m going to chop your head off you son of a bitch.” Dean took a step toward you.

“Not so fast Winchester. You’ll see her die first.” Before you could panic you felt two fangs pierce the skin on your neck. You tried to pull away, but your body had become paralyzed with fear. You could feel the blood drain from your veins and your vision became fuzzy. You could hear Dean calling out to you, but he sounded so far away. You fought to keep your eyes open, to keep them fixed on Dean, but it was an uphill battle that you couldn’t win. The last thing you saw was Dean’s tear stained face.

“NOOO!” Dean launched himself at the vamp, you still in his arms. The three of you fell to the ground and Dean took the vamp’s confusion to his advantage and began swinging his fist at the creature’s face. The hold on you was released and your unconscious body rolled away from the fight. Sam moved to place Emily on the ground, but Dean yelled out to him. “Get her out of here Sam!”

“Dean…” Sam stood, uncertain if he should listen to his brother.

“GO!” The determination and anger in Dean’s voice caused Sam’s feet to move toward the door and away from the danger, all the while Emily screaming in his ear. Now that he had made sure Sam and Emily were gone, Dean reached for his machete and pressed it to the vampire’s throat. It snarled at him but Dean didn’t even bother with last words as he pressed down and cut off it’s head… no hesitations. Dean climbed off of the vamp, wiping the blood from his face. He stuck his knife back in his belt and ran over to you. He knelt next to you, and cradled your face in his hands. “(Y/N)! (Y/N) please wake up. Wake up!” he shook you, but was unable to rouse you. With tears in his eyes and worry on his face he took you up in his arms bridal style and carried you out of the warehouse and to the impala. Sam saw Dean running toward the car and put Emily in the front seat, buckling her into place. He then opened the back door, closing it after Dean had positioned you on the seat. He ran around to the driver’s seat and began driving, not waiting for any instruction from his big brother. He looked in the mirror and saw Dean checking you over… looking for any signs of life. He held your fingers to your neck, searching for a pulse.

“Mommy…” Emily began to cry harder, panic setting in.

“She’s got a pulse!” Dean exclaimed. “Sam! Get us back to the apartment.” Sam pressed harder on the gas, pushing the car to go faster. “Emily…” The little girl looked back at Dean, eyes red and puffy from crying, her eyes still full of terror. “Em.. It’s going to be okay. We’ll take care of her. You both are safe now, Okay?” She nodded softly and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her nightgown. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted closer to her uncle. Dean was going to protest until he saw Sam wrap an arm around her in comfort. The ride back to the apartment was quiet and short, only lasting a few minutes. Sam pulled into the drive and shut the car down.

“I’ll be right back.” he patted Emily on the shoulder and nodded to Dean before leaving to check the apartment for any stray vampires. Dean got out of the car and carefully lifted you up and over his shoulder. With his free hand he reached out to Emily. She slid out of the front seat and into Dean, slinging her arms around him. When Sam gave the all clear he grabbed her hand and walked with her into the apartment. The first thing he did was lay you down on your bed, careful not to jarr you too much. He took your shoes off, followed by your weapons belt and jacket. Sam came in and retrieved Emily, taking her to get cleaned up and some food. Dean stripped you of your clothes and cleaned you up the best he could. He dressed you in your nightgown and put the covers over you. 

“Dean?” His head snapped up at the sound of your voice. You were confused and weak, but you were alive.

“(Y/N). Hey…”

“Where…”

“It’s okay. Everyone is okay.” he kissed your forehead. “You’re safe.” You nodded slowly and grabbed at your head. “You lost a lot of blood. But you’ll be fine.” He reached to the side table and opened the medicine bottle and a handed you two pills and a glass of water. “Here.” he helped you steady the glass, and watched as you took the meds and swallowed. “I’m going to let you get some rest. I need to check on Emily.” You nodded and closed your eyes, muttering an ‘I love you’ before falling asleep once again.  
Dean quietly left, closing the door behind him. He walked along the hall and into the living room where Sam was cleaning up the mess from earlier.

“Where is Em?”

“Getting ready for bed.” Sam placed one of the little girls stuffed animals in a box before sitting down on the couch with a large sigh. “I got her to eat a grilled cheese… well some of it anyway. I still think she was a bit shook up.”

“I’d be surprised if she wasn’t.” Dean sat down next to Sam and shook his head. “I didn’t want this for her. I didn’t want this life for my kid… I don’t want her to grow up how we did.”

“Dean. She won't…”

“You don’t know that.”

“And you don’t know that it won’t be fine… She has something that we never did. She has parents… she has you and (Y/N).” Dean was about to protest further when Emily walked into the room. Her hair was wet, and tangled slightly from the shower. Instead of her nightgown, she was wearing one of Dean’s old band shirts that fell below her knees.

“Daddy? Will you tuck me in?” Dean smiled.

“Yeah. Sure thing kid.” Emily walked across the room to where they were still sitting and wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck.

“Good night uncle Sammy.” Sam smiled softly and hugged her back, giving Dean a look over her shoulder. She released him and turned to Dean expectantly. He stood and lifted her into his arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and her head to rest on his shoulder. He placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. He nodded to Sam before walking her to her room. He moved the covers back on her bed with his free hand, and gently tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at his daughter. When he moved to leave, she reached out for his hand. “Stay with me. Please Daddy, I….. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay….” Dean looked around the room, everything still strung out and laying on the floor. He bent down and picked up a book, flipping it over to reveal the cover. He kicked a few things out of his way before sitting down on the floor near Emily’s bed. She shifted closer to look at the pictures over his shoulder. He was only on page 10 when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He sat there long after, watching her sleep peacefully. A few weeks ago he didn’t even know…*strike that*… couldn’t even imagine, being lucky enough to have a family outside of Sam. He had always wanted one but he had always thought that he didn’t deserve it… that he was too tainted to receive something that good. But here he sat, next to Emily, who loved him unconditionally despite all the things he had done in his life. His mind drifted to you. He never understood how he was able to gain your love in the first place, especially ten years ago when he was young and reckless. The man he was now was completely different from the boy he used to be. He had seen too many things, died too many times, and killed too many monsters to be even close to that person. Dean felt like it was a stretch to say that he deserved you, but he knew in his heart that he wanted you to be in his life. He wanted, realistically, for the first time, to be a permanent fixture in your life. He wanted to be your rock, your protector, and your…. Husband. The word seemed foreign in his brain, something he had never let himself think no matter the situation or day dream. But he wanted it. Maybe he was being selfish, and maybe he was jumping the gun and he was still high on adrenaline, but he knew that there was no one else he would want these things with. He smiled at Emily, who was beginning to drool from the corner of her mouth. He laughed softly and stood slowly, making sure to be careful so she wouldn’t wake up. He froze when she shifted in bed, burrowing further down into the soft blankets and into her dreams. Once he was sure she was out for the night, he tip-toed out of the room and made his way into the living room where he found Sam sitting on the couch. His younger brother looked tired, like the weight of the day was finally hitting him, and Dean felt the tension radiating off Sam.

“Who kicked the puppy?” Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“What?”

“Well, with that look..” he twirled his finger dramatically at his brothers face, “Makes it look like someone came up and kicked a puppy right in front of you.”

“No. But they ‘kicked’ Emily.” Dean sighed, rubbing the tiredness from his face.

“Sam..”  
“I should have protected her.”

“You did Sammy. You kept her alive.” Dean took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s my fault that she was in danger. None of this would have happened if I would have just stayed away.”

“You couldn’t have known they were still out there. You can’t think that everything’s your fault, all the time, Dean.”

“But it is. If I hadn’t shown up here a few weeks ago. (Y/N) and Emily would have been safe and Emily would never have to know that monsters exist, or that her dad is a loser who always screws things up.”

“That’s bullshit Dean.” Both of the brothers looked up to see you standing in the doorway. Standing was a loose term, your body was weak and it took most of your strength to even lean against the door frame. You had woken up a few minutes ago in a panic, but when you realized where you were, and then had checked to see Emily sound asleep in her bed, you had followed the sound of hushed voices. The words that were coming out of Dean’s mouth were making you sick. You couldn’t imagine what kind of wreck you would be in if he disappeared again. You were not ready to find out.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing out of bed!”

“Don’t you dare Dean Winchester.” You breathed. “You know damn well that those vamps would have found us regardless if you were here or not.” You slipped on the doorframe and caught yourself with all of your strength. Dean moved to steady you, but the daggers in your eyes let him know his help was not appreciated. Instead, he settled for standing within arms reach…just in case.

“(Y/N), you don’t understand…” trying to explain. He felt awful about what happened, but he still believed that being with you was the only option for him. He couldn’t picture his life without you. 

“No. I understand completly Dean. That’s why I’m so pissed.” you said, cutting him off. He smirked at your words, knowing full well he was staying but he gave you the opportunity to get things off of your chest. “You want this. You want us, and we want you. You know that we can make this work and that terrifies you. What about a few weeks ago? We knew that this was not going to be easy, but I didn’t think you would give up this easily. ” You took a tentative step towards him, reaching out and framing his face with your hands. “You think that your damned, that you don’t deserve to be happy. I understand that, more than you can imagine. But think of Emily, think of me. We need you Dean… fight for us.” You were crying now, and slowly losing the small amount of strength you had left. Dean wrapped his arms around you, now fully supporting your weight. Even though he knew everything you were saying, your words still tore at his heart. He would never give up on you. He would never leave. 

“Okay” he whispered, choking back tears of his own. “I’ll fight for us”.


	8. Epilogue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place several months after Dean and Reader decide to find a way to make it work. THIS IS PURE FLUFF... including a wonderful 'chick flick' moment between Sammy and his older brother.

The last ten months had been a complete whirlwind full of catching up on missed time, a lot of laughter, and in the last few weeks especially… boxes. So many boxes. About a month ago, you and Dean had been able to close on a house in Kansas, only a short drive from the bunker, or as he called it ‘the batcave’. It had been a hard decision, leaving behind the life you had built for yourself and for your daughter, but now that you had Dean, you had the opportunity to build something new, something better. At first he had suggested that you and Emily move into the bunker, but you weren’t too keen on that idea. From the sound of it, it wasn’t the best place for a kid to stay long term, and although you appreciated that it was ‘safest’ you had suggested a house close by. This way, Dean and Sam could operate out of the bunker and still be home for dinner. You knew it would be difficult to find the right balance, that it would take a lot of patience and communication, but it was important that Dean be able to ‘scratch the itch’ so to speak. Hunting was what he loved, and you knew that he would go stir crazy without. Sam had insisted on staying in the bunker, stating that he wanted to give your new family some space, but deep down you thought that was just a cover. He was probably looking forward to having the place to himself, with no big brother breathing down his neck. Whatever the reason, you were glad he was going to be close. He and Emily had quite the uncle-niece relationship and you weren’t sure how your daughter would tolerate a large distance. So here you were on move in day unpacking the kitchen with Emily, who was handing you plates from a nearby box. Dean entered the room, carrying the last of the boxes marked ‘kitchen’ as you were bending down to open the next box of dishes.

“Woah there, you don’t need to be doing that.” He said, making his way across the open space and taking the knife you were using from your hands. “You should be resting, I can take care of this.” You huffed in frustration.

“Dean, I’m pregnant not dying…” you slowly straightened, resting a hand on the counter for support. “I’m perfectly capable of unpacking” you remarked, breathing heavily and rubbing your very swollen stomach.

“I get that but… you’re REALLY pregnant…” He started, cautiously. You huffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You challenged. To your side, Emily looked back and forth between you and Dean, eyes wide. She gave Dean a warning look, which he picked up on without hesitation.

“It means, you’re a beautiful queen.” Dean said, although his nervousness made it sound more like a question. You waited a moment before you responded, wanting him to stay scared a few moments longer. You weren’t mad at him at all, you just wanted to prove a tiny point. He had been trying to get you to take it easy for weeks, but you had no intention of doing that. In your first pregnancy, you had been alone and that only proved that you were capable. In all honesty, his actions were a bit annoying but you were thankful for them and you recognized that this was his first time going through all of this. Still, it was fun messing with him.

“Good save, Winchester.” You said, leaning across the small space between you and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Although, I know a way you can make it up to me.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in your direction.

“And what’s that?” he asked, excitedly. Moving closer you positioned yourself with your mouth against his ear, your breath ghosting over his skin, giving him goosebumps.

“Ice Cream”  
…..

 

“You’re doing great (Y/N), just a few more pushes!” You whined, throwing your head back in frustration. The doctor had said the exact same thing 20 minutes ago, and you were beginning to think that you were never going to have this baby. You felt a coolness on your forehead and opened your eyes to see a very shaky hand raking a damp towel over your sweat covered skin. Bless Dean, he had been a trooper this entire time despite his obvious panic. He had been wonderful, bringing you ice chips, rubbing your back, and walking up and down the hospital halls. You were able to give him a half smile before you felt the need to push again. Leaning forward, you brought your chin to your chest, pushing with all the strength you could muster. 

“That’s it! Here comes the head!” Dean shifted next to you, craning his neck in an attempt to see. Not even a second later he was retreating back to his spot near your head, a paleness now on his face. Normally this would have made you laugh but you were focused on the task at hand. With a regenerated sense of purpose, you focused all of your energy on the next push, determined for it to be your last. You were rewarded a moment later when you heard a small cry fill the room.

“It’s a boy!” Before you could process anything else, your son was placed on your chest and you reached out to hold him, happy sobs escaping your throat. He was small and perfect, having all ten fingers and toes, and a full head of hair. You looked over to Dean, not expecting the wetness on his cheeks, the sight of his son in your arms making him shed happy tears. 

“We have a son.” you said, placing a hand on his arm, tears in your eyes. He leaned closer, putting a hand on your son’s head, rubbing it gently with his thumb. He turned to give you a kiss, thankful for another perfect addition to your family.  
....

Sam brought Emily in a few hours later, seeing as she was fast asleep in the waiting room during the main event. Knowing how grumpy she tended to be when she was woken up (much like her father) you thought it would be best to wait until she woke up on her own. She approached the bed slowly, eyes scanning the room for the baby. Dean crossed the room and took her by the hand, leading her the rest of the way until the two of them were standing next to you. “Em meet your brother, David.” She smiled, placing a hand on his blanket.

“Hi David” she said, almost at a whisper. In his blanket, David yawned before curling up in the soft fabric and going back to sleep.

“Do you want to hold him?” Her eyes widened, looking to Dean for an answer. He nodded, helping her up onto the bed so she was settled next to you. After Dean placed a pillow on her lap, you placed him in her arms, allowing the pillow to do most of the work. Across the room, Sam and Dean watched as Emily talked to her little brother.

“I promise to be the best big sister, okay? I won’t let anything bad happen to you, ever.” Sam chuckled.

“Sounds familiar.” he said, nudging Dean in the side. Dean shook his head at his younger brother and scoffed.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, dude. You lucked out and you know it.” he teased. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Dean. I did.” Dean rolled his eyes, a faint attempt of hiding the emotion on his face. He coughed, trying to weasel himself out of the touching moment. Sam knew his brother well enough to know when to pull his hand back and change the subject. “ So you settled on David?” Dead nodded.

“Her dad’s name. She was really close with him, we figured that we would keep the name going.”

“That’s awesome.” Sam laughed. “ You know? I half expected you to go with John.”

“Nah. She wanted the first name, so I got the middle name. Besides John wasn’t exactly the role model I wanted my son to be named after.”

“Bobby?”

“Nope. Although it was a contender” Dean motioned to the small table to his side where your son’s birth certificate lay out ready to be signed. Sam picked up the paper and stared, completely in shock. David Samuel Winchester. He looked up at Dean who was smiling like a cheshire cat, obviously trying to laugh.

“Samuel? You gave him my name?” Sam asked, voice cracking. “You know this is a total chick flick moment, right?”

“Oh shut up, or I’m changing it to Garth.” he threatened, before reaching out and pulling his little brother in a hug.


	9. Epilogue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this series. I have had a wonderful time working on this and I am so thankful and appreciative of everyone's kudos and support. Again, this is pure fluff, because the boys and reader deserve it and I'm a sap.

You took a nervous breath, pinning the last piece of your curled hair in place. You looked at yourself in the mirror, checking for any imperfections in your makeup and hair before inspecting your dress. Normally you would not have even tried it on, but your sister and Emily had begged and begged when you were shopping. The second you had zipped it up you knew that you wanted to walk down the aisle in this dress. It contoured perfectly to your body, falling gracefully onto the floor, its train whisping behind you. The integrate lace sleeves started a bit off your shoulder, its pattern decorating your arms, with the neckline showing just the right amount of skin. You brought your hand up, touching the single strand of pearls around your neck and smiled softly. They had been your mother’s, a gift from your father on their wedding day. She had always promised that you would wear them on your big day, and when your sister showed up last week and presented them, you had been speechless. You blinked in an attempt to prevent your tears from ruining your mascara.

“You look beautiful.” You turned to find Sam standing in the doorway holding David in his arms. You laughed as David pulled on his little bow tie, obviously growing frustrated with the fancy clothes the grown ups were forcing him to wear.

“Thank you, Sam.” He bent over and set the toddler on the floor, allowing him to stretch his legs for a bit. He made his way across the room to wrap you in a tight hug. Over the last few years you and Sam had formed a bond of your own, one of friendship and trust, often at Dean’s expense. Honestly you thought of him as your own brother, which was fitting seeing as you were about to be in-laws. He released you, before reaching over and removing the bouquet out of David’s hands, much to the little one’s dismay.

“You might need these” he joked, handing them to you. You shook your head.

“Yeah, maybe.. So how’s Dean doing?” you asked, already guessing his answer.

“Oh he is doing great!” you raised an eyebrow, not convinced. “Okay, He’s a bit nervous…. There’s a lot of sweat across the hall.” You sighed. You had prepared yourself for Dean’s nerves, after all… it was Dean you were talking about. Sensing your mood, Sam placed a hand on your arm. “It’s a good nervous. He loves you (Y/N).” You smiled.

“I know.”

“I’ve never seen him more happy in my entire life. Thank you for that.” He said, seriously. Just then your sister poked her head in the door, before sending Emily in.

“They are ready to start!” You beamed, looking at your daughter.

“You look so beautiful, baby.” You said, hugging her tightly.

“Mom…” she whined, her teenage embarrassment shining through, although a small smile did spread on her lips.

“Okay! Let’s get this show on the road.” Your sister urged, picking up her own bouquet and ushering Emily and David out to their places. You took hold of Sam’s arm, taking a deep breath and followed them downstairs. Sam’s girlfriend Eileen was waiting for you at the bottom, giving you a friendly smile. Sam bent slightly to give her a peck on the lips before pulling back and signing to her. Even though you were learning to sign, you didn’t catch everything, but whatever Sam said caused a blush to rise across her cheeks. She smacked him on the arm playfully before getting in position behind your sister. The backyard of your home had been decorated for the event, simple white chairs helping to form the aisle from the backdoor to the small arch that was constructed for the ceremony. It was just before dusk, the sky just beginning to show shades of purple and pink. The backyard was lit by twinkling lights along the chairs and weaved into the flowers around the altar, casting a fairytale like glow over the evening. 

Dean stood with next to Garth, who you had meet a few weeks earlier and who had insisted on officiating. You watched as Dean chuckled at your children making their way forward to the music, David not quite cooperating. The toddler sat down in the middle of the aisle, causing Emily to become red in the face. Eventually, after several moments of chasing down her brother she sighed and picked him, and the pillow containing the rings, up and carrying them the rest of the way. Your sister followed next, helping Emily when she reached the end by taking hold of a struggling David, then Eileen who was quickly becoming an important part of your little family. 

“Ready?” Sam asked, looking down at you.

“More than ready.” You replied, unable to take your eyes off of the man waiting for you. When the music changed, you placed one foot in front of the other, trusting Sam to lead you and set the pace. You could feel him restraining you a bit, sensing your eagerness. You were thankful for it, because if he hadn’t been there you would have been at a dead sprint, falling over your dress and face planting in front of everyone. When you finally, what felt like a lifetime, arrived Sam kissed you on the check, untangling your arm from his and putting your hand in Dean’s. Dean gave him a brotherly nod before he took his place by Castiel. You turned and handed your flowers to Emily who was smiling behind you.

“You look beautiful.” He breathed, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek. You smiled.

“You don’t look half-bad yourself, Winchester.” He laughed, pulling back and taking in the sight of you. The two of you walked a few steps to a small table that was placed to the side and picked up the tall candle in the center. One by one you lit a candle for each of your parents, along with an extra one for Bobby, in remembrance and as a silent ‘thank you’ to the people who were responsible for making you who you were. Returning your places, Garth nodded before beginning.

“Now, Dean-o here has told me to ‘not blabber’ and to ‘get to the good stuff’ “ he stated, using air quotes “which I can only assume means he wants to go straight to the vows. BUT I want to say something first, if you don’t mind?” Dean rolled his eyes at Garth, but nodded. You knew Dean better than most people and you knew that it was all an act to appear tough. He loved his friend, which is why he had allowed him to do this in the first place. “ Now, I only met (Y/N) and the kids a couple of weeks ago… Big Guy over here keeping em’ all to himself.” he joked, nudging Dean and causing the small crowd of friends and family to laugh. Dean shook his head but smiled at you, the small crinkles around his eyes showing. “But I see the way that Dean looks at her.. Just like I look at my sweet, Bess.” He winked at his wife who was sitting a few rows back, who blushed and covered her face. “I’m just glad that he finally found somebody who turned him into a big ole’ softie… It’s about time.” Again, another round of laughter at Dean’s expense passed through the backyard.

“Alright, alright…” Dean mumbled, shifting anxiously on his feet. 

“All I’m saying is that I’m happy for you, man.” he replied, hands raised in surrender. “Now, you two have written your own vows. (Y/N), would you like to go first?” You nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to control your emotions. 

“Dean, the night that we met you were my knight in shining armor, but I would be lying if I said it was love at first sight. You were this big tough guy, who never let his guard down, but I can remember the exact moment that I realized I wanted to be with you.. It was our fourth date, I called and canceled because I was sick. An hour later you showed up at my sister’s house with chicken noodle soup and The Three Stooges on DVD. Even though we started out rough, you have become someone that I trust with my life, someone that I admire, and someone that I respect. You are the most caring, most loyal person I have ever met in my entire life. Since that first night you have been saving me, Dean. Every single day, and every way imaginable you push me to be my best self. You’re a wonderful father to our children, and someone that I am proud to call my partner. I love you very much, and I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” Leaning over, you pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek and touched a hand to his chest, directly over his heart.

“Well, that’s going to be a tough one to follow. Dean, would you like to say your vows to (Y/N)?” Garth sputtered out as he wiped at his cheeks. The entire gathering of people seemed to be blowing their noses or blotting at their eyes with tissues.

“Um yeah..” he said, giving you a smirk before clearing his throat. “Here goes nothing…. We both know that I’ve seen a lot of bad crap in my life. Hell, I’ve seen enough for a hundred lifetimes. I never thought that I would be able to have anything good, never thought that I could have a life that didn’t revolve around the job. But somehow.. We found it. I never pictured myself a dad either..” As if on cue, David struggled his way out of his sister’s grasp and made a mad dash past Dean, only to be intercepted by Castiel who swooped him up easily. “but I guess we know how that turned out.” The two of you chuckled as Castiel whispered something into David’s ear, and were surprised when the two year old stilled and watched you both intently. With the toddler controlled, Dean continued. “I can’t promise that I will be the easiest to live with, or even tolerate. But I’ll will do right by you and the kids. I love you, (Y/N). You have given me everything, a home, a family. I guess what I’m trying to say is.. Thank you.” 

“That was beautiful, Dean.” Garth said, slapping him on his back. “Let’s move forward shall we?” he asked, nodding to Emily. She stepped forward, producing the wedding rings and placing them in his hand. He gave one to each of you before continuing. “Do you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), take Dean winchester to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this moment forward?”

“I do.” you said, smiling excitedly and sliding the golden band on his ring finger.

“Do you, Dean Winchester take..”

“Yeah, Garth.. I do.” Dean interrupted, his eagerness making your heart beat wildly inside of your chest. He slowly slipped the ring onto your finger, both of you taking a moment to admire how it looked alongside your engagement ring.

“Well by the power invested in me, thanks to the internet, I now pronounce you two kids husband and wife! Well go on, KISS HER!” Dean raised an eyebrow at Garth’s encouragement, giving you a devilish smirk before reaching forward and pulling you into him. The crowd erupted with applause but nothing else mattered to you as soon as his lips touched yours. You let yourself get lost, pouring everything you had into the kiss. You heard the distinct sound of Sam whistling when Dean dipped you back, deepening the kiss and allowing you the opportunity to wrap your hands around the back of his neck. Smiling, he pulled back and gave you a wink before returning you upright. Emily ran forward, wrapping her arms around your waist while Dean turned around to retrieve David from Castiel. 

With your children wrapped around you and your husband whispering sweet nothings into your ear, you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with emotion. When it was just you and Emily, you had been happy. But there had always been something that was missing from your lives. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever imagine being a part of this family and having so much love in your heart.  
You weren’t sure what the future held for you, but you were certain of one thing. 

The ten years in waiting? They were worth it.


End file.
